


A Bouquet of Love

by carolineakim



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, florist, flower shop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolineakim/pseuds/carolineakim
Summary: Byungchan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok yang saat itu membawa bunga di acara pernikahan kakaknya dan Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu setelahnya. Sayang sekali, Byungchan tidak sempat menanyakan siapa lelaki pemilik toko bunga itu sampai Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri dan mengagumi sosok manis dengan rambut cokelat itu.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Jung Subin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	A Bouquet of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My very first entry on fic fest and my very first long story that I wrote after a long time I got writer block. I honestly kinda not sure about this one, but I hope that y'all can enjoy this one. Happy Valentine!

“Bunga yang mau kalian bawa ke altar nanti belum datang?!”

Serentak, kedua pasangan yang berada di depan Byungchan itu mengangguk dan membuat lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menganga tidak percaya. Tidak percaya karena buket bunga itu belum berada di tangan kedua pengantin dan tidak percaya karena yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dengan santai tanpa raut panik sedikitpun.

Seungsik, salah satu dari sepasang pengantin itu hanya tertawa pelan dan tentu saja kembali membuat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu bertanya-tanya di dalam hati mengapa Seungsik tertawa di saat dirinya panik setengah mati. “ _Calm down,_ Byungchan. Lagipula semua dekorasi bunga sudah lengkap, ‘kan? Tidak masalah.”

“Tidak masalah?!” Byungchan memegangi kepalanya sendiri, sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa malah dirinya yang menjadi panik di saat kedua orang di hadapannya itu hanya melempar senyum. “Ya, tidak masalah. Kalau sampai dipanggil nanti masih belum datang, bisa ambil beberapa bunga dekorasi terus dijadikan satu.” Ucap Seungwoo, pasangan Seungsik.

Byungchan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu sepasang matanya melirik ke arah jarum jam yang terus berputar di dinding. “Lihat, sepuluh menit lagi. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, ya. Aku akan pergi ke depan menyusul yang lain!”

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal ketika mendengar tawa keduanya. Hari ini, Han Seungwoo, kakak sepupu Byungchan, akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Kang Seungsik. Kisah cinta mereka lumayan klise, jika menurut Byungchan. Ia sudah menduganya semenjak mereka bertiga, ditambah Chan dan Hanse berada di dalam satu _circle_ pertemanan. Sejak mereka berlima dekat, hanya Seungwoo dan Seungsik yang terus menempel satu sama lain. Entah sudah berapa kali keduanya membantah ketika mereka bertiga menggoda dan mengatakan jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, pada akhirnya Seungwoo dan Seungsik menikah.

Kerap kali Byungchan mengatakan jika keduanya sangat menyebalkan, tetapi hari ini keduanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa Ia menjadi satu-satunya yang panik ketika dua buket bunga yang akan mereka bawa ke altar belum datang sementara pasangan yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu sendiri terlihat sangat santai. Byungchan sempat berpikir jika pernikahan mereka hari ini hanya _prank_.

Wajahnya sudah kusut ketika Ia membuka pintu ruang rias dan hampir menabrak seseorang yang membawa dua buket bunga berukuran sedang dan satu buket berukuran besar yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat serta dua keranjang kelopak bunga yang akan digunakan oleh Byungchan, Chan, dan Hanse untuk melempari keduanya nanti. _Oh, Byungchan hampir lupa dengan yang satu ini_.

“M-maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi kesulitan saat turun dari taksi,” lelaki pembawa bunga itu berusaha membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebagai tanda meminta maaf. Byungchan segera membantunya untuk membawa dua keranjang kelopak bunga yang digenggam erat oleh lelaki itu. “Terimakasih banyak, maaf aku merepotkan. Boleh aku permisi untuk masuk?”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan walaupun Ia sedikit tidak yakin jika lelaki itu melihatnya karena wajahnya masih terhalangi oleh buket bunga besar yang dibawanya, tetapi lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu bergegas masuk untuk menghampiri sepasang pengantin yang masih menunggu di ruang rias.

“Subsub, kamu sendirian?!”

Itu suara Seungsik, Byungchan sontak mengangkat salah satu alisnya. _Namanya Subsub?_ , batinnya. Lelaki dengan lesung pipi yang tampak jelas di kedua sisi wajahnya itu memutuskan untuk berdiri lebih lama di sana untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka sembari berpura-pura memeriksa tiap kelopak bunga di keranjang. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar, pasti Chan dan Hanse mencarinya di depan.

“Iya, Kak. Maaf, ya. Hari ini aku jaga toko sendirian dan dari pagi aku bolak-balik untuk mengantarkan bunga dekorasi juga ke sini. Kak Sejun sedang sakit, dia menitipkan surat ini untuk kalian,” kata lelaki itu. Byungchan memiringkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihatnya, tetapi Ia membelakangi Byungchan dan memakai _hoodie_ kebesaran yang tampak membuat tubuhnya tenggelam di dalam pakaian itu. “Tadinya aku sekalian ingin mengantarkan buket ini sejak pagi, tapi buket bunga yang kalian bawa harus segar jadi aku merangkainya beberapa saat sebelum acaranya dimulai. Ternyata aku malah terjebak macet di jalan.”

Mendengar tawa Seungwoo, Byungchan yakin jika lelaki pembawa bunga itu kini sedang memajukan bibirnya. Tidak yakin, _sih_ , hanya insting.

“Kamu bisa mengabari kami, Subsub. Supaya nanti ada yang mengambilnya ke sana dan kamu tidak perlu kesulitan seperti ini.” kata Seungwoo seraya tersenyum, disahuti oleh anggukan dari Seungsik. “ _Huhu_ , maaf ya, Kak. Aku kira tadi di jalan akan baik-baik saja. Aku permisi dulu, ya? Aku harus kembali ke toko.”

Seungsik tersenyum dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu, “Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak, Subsub! Perlu diantar ke depan? Sepertinya Byungchan bisa mengantarmu hingga kamu dapat taksi di depan.” Seungsik mengangkat dagunya untuk menunjuk Byungchan yang masih berdiri di sana dan sontak membuat lelaki itu kikuk, merasa ketahuan karena mendengarkan percakapan mereka bertiga.

Si lelaki pembawa bunga itu berbalik untuk melihat Byungchan dan di saat itulah pandangan keduanya bertemu. Byungchan mendadak diam seribu bahasa ketika melihat wajah lelaki mungil itu dan membuatnya merasa tidak enak, lekas menggelengkan kepala. “Ah, tidak perlu. Aku akan ke depan sendirian saja. Terimakasih atas tawarannya. Oh iya, _happy wedding_!”

Byungchan baru saja ingin membuka suara, tetapi lelaki itu telah berhenti di hadapannya dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. “Terimakasih karena telah membantuku membawa bunga. Sampai jumpa!”

Lelaki itu berlalu dan Byungchan masih terdiam, bahkan tidak berkedip. Entah apa yang sedang bersarang di dalam pikirannya itu sampai Ia tidak sadar jika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rias untuk memanggil Seungwoo dan Seungsik.

_Manis sekali!_ , Byungchan hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

* * *

“MENIKAAAH!”

Gelak tawa memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga di lantai serta tiga kotak pizza dan minuman yang berantakan. Sebuah pesta kecil dadakan yang dirayakan setelah Seungwoo dan Seungsik resmi menikah dengan Chan yang tidak berhenti _jamming_ dengan musik yang diputar seraya meneguk minuman _cola_ -nya, Hanse yang masih sibuk menggoda sepasang pengantin baru itu, dan Byungchan yang tergeletak di atas sofa dengan sebotol soju yang sudah kosong di bawah.

“Lihat adikmu itu, baru satu botol.” Ujar Seungsik seraya menunjuk ke arah Byungchan yang sudah meracau tidak jelas, sibuk mengutuk kejadian di pagi hari saat dirinya panik perihal bunga hingga ketika buket bunga yang dilempar oleh Seungsik berhasil jatuh di tangannya dan tiba-tiba Chan merebut bunga itu untuk dilemparkannya ke udara, berakhir jatuh berserakan.

Seungwoo hanya tertawa ketika Byungchan berusaha untuk meraih botol sojunya dan mengerang kecewa ketika botolnya sudah kosong. “Dia seperti anak kecil ketika sedang mabuk,” ucapnya sebelum meneguk _cola_ dan Hanse menyahutinya dengan anggukan. “Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.”

“Sub...”

“Hah?”

Chan sontak menoleh, menatap Byungchan dengan penuh tanya ketika lelaki itu menggapai bahunya dengan senyum sumringah dan wajah yang memerah total. Jemari Chan bergerak untuk menghentikan lagu yang sedang diputar di ponselnya itu sesaat setelah Byungchan berucap satu kata dan membuat seisi ruangan menjadi hening ketika melihatnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Dia manis... bunga.”

“Kamu masih dendam denganku karena bunga tadi?!” Chan menepuk pipi Byungchan, tetapi lelaki itu menggeleng dan terkekeh. “Tidak. Dia, bunga, manis. Kak Seungwoo, Kak Seungsik, bunga. Taksi. Bunga. Manis.”

Kini giliran sepasang pengantin baru itu saling melempar pandangan heran, berusaha mencerna racauan Byungchan yang kini tengah memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat seolah-olah tengah memeluk seseorang. Seungsik mengerenyitkan dahinya sebelum melebarkan sepasang matanya dan menepuk tangannya sendiri. “Oh! Maksudmu yang membawa bunga tadi pagi ke sini? Subsub?”

Byungchan mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk di atas sofa dengan senyum sumringah yang masih betah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Seungwoo yang menyadari itu segera mengulas senyum jahil di sudut bibirnya dan berdeham setelahnya. “Iya, yang membawa bunga tadi Subsub. Kenapa? Kamu mau memarahinya karena dia tadi terlambat membawa buket?”

Lelaki yang tengah mabuk itu menggeleng sebelum mengusakkan wajahnya di bantal sofa yang tengah Ia peluk. “Subsub. Manis. Suka.”

Tiga kata sebelum akhirnya tubuh Byungchan kembali ambruk di atas sofa dan matanya terpejam, nafasnya mulai teratur ketika Ia benar-benar dibawa ke dalam dunia mimpi. Sementara, Chan masih menatap temannya itu dengan heran sebelum tawanya pecah bersamaan dengan Seungwoo, Seungsik, dan Hanse.

“Selain dimabuk alkohol, dia juga sedang dimabuk cinta.”

* * *

_Dingin!_

Byungchan sibuk memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel cokelat yang dipakainya ketika angin berhembus dengan kencang ke arahnya. Namun, Ia tetap berjalan dengan matanya yang sibuk menjelajah tiap sudut jalan. Nyaris menyerah ketika angin berhembus semakin kencang sebelum pada akhirnya, kedua netranya itu berbinar ketika menemukan satu toko di sudut jalan.

Lelaki itu sedikit berlari ketika air mulai jatuh dari langit dan berhasil mencapai toko yang tengah Ia cari ketika hujan turun dengan deras tanpa permisi. “Hampir saja aku basah,” gumam Byungchan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam untuk menjangkau isi toko, tersenyum tipis ketika wangi khas bunga menyengat indra penciumannya.

“Selamat datang!”

Sedikit berlebihan, tetapi Byungchan berani bersumpah karena dunianya sesaat terasa berhenti ketika suara seseorang menyambutnya dengan ceria. Beberapa detik sebelum Ia menoleh ke arah kasir dan menemukan sosok dengan rambut cokelat cerah berdiri di sana dengan kemeja putih yang kebesaran tengah tersenyum lebar.

Ia tidak salah. Ini memang tempat yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Kakinya dibawa melangkah lebih jauh dan menemukan beberapa orang tengah sibuk memilih bunga. Sosok dengan kemeja putih itu juga tampak sibuk setelah menyambutnya tadi, berbicara dengan pengunjung lain dan Byungchan bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika mereka berbicara tentang bunga. Matanya sibuk menjelajah seisi toko, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk melihat bunga yang berwarna-warni itu walaupun pada akhirnya pandangannya kembali jatuh pada sosok di balik meja kasir.

“Hai, apakah kamu perlu bantuan?”

Byungchan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut hitam tersenyum ke arahnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum dengan kikuk, merasa bingung harus menjawab apa. “Uh, aku butuh bunga. Aku bingung.”

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tertawa pelan dan membetulkan posisi dua buket bunga besar di lengannya. “Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Kami akan membantumu untuk memilih bunga yang bagus,” Ia melangkah ke arah kasir dan menyerahkan dua buket bunga itu pada wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di sana sebelum Ia menyentuh bahu lelaki di balik kasir. “Subin, bisa tolong bantu pria yang sedang berdiri di sana? Dia bingung memilih bunga, kamu bisa membantunya, ‘kan?”

_Subin? Nama aslinya Subin, ya?_ , Byungchan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Berpura-pura sibuk memperhatikan bunga, tetapi pandangannya sulit untuk lepas dari lelaki mungil itu.

Si kemeja putih bernama Subin itu sontak mengangguk dan menyelesaikan pembayaran dengan wanita tadi sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan dari balik kasir. “Aku akan membantunya. Jangan lupa lanjutkan catatan bunga hari ini, Kak Sejun!”

_Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Sejun._

Byungchan mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu ketika Subin berkata Sejun sedang sakit sehingga Ia harus menjaga toko sendirian. Jika dilihat-lihat, yang menjaga toko bunga dengan nuansa _vintage_ ini hanya mereka berdua. Tampak sedikit merepotkan jika mereka hanya bekerja berdua sementara toko ini terlihat selalu ramai.

“Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Byungchan memutar otaknya, berpikir bunga apa yang harus dibelinya saat ini. “Uh, bisakah kamu membantuku memilih bunga yang cocok untuk sesuatu yang baik? Maksudku, hariku saat ini indah dan tenang, lalu aku berpikir untuk membeli bunga.”

Subin mengangguk ketika mendengar ucapan Byungchan, berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. “Mm, sepertinya bunga _chamomile_ atau _peony_ cocok untukmu di hari ini. Masing-masing memiliki arti ketenangan dan keberuntungan.”

Lelaki dengan lesung pipi di wajahnya itu nyaris tidak mendengarkan perkataan Subin karena Ia sibuk memandangi wajah manis itu. Tentu saja tidak secara terang-terangan, Byungchan tidak berani. Keberaniannya hanya sampai pada batas untuk mencuri pandang di saat Subin melihat bunga yang sedang dibicarakan.

“Tuan?”

“Ah, iya,” _Sial._ Byungchan merasa kikuk ketika Subin memandanginya dan Ia berdeham sesaat. “Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Bisa berikan aku satu buket bunga _chamomile_ dan _peony_?”

Subin membungkukkan sedikit badannya, meminta izin untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai kedua bunga itu. “Baiklah, aku akan merangkai bunganya dulu. Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan!”

Byungchan sesaat tersenyum sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang Ia lupakan. Lelaki itu memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat hal apa yang Ia lupakan sebelum pada akhirnya menyadari Ia tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Selembar _notes_. Oh, Byungchan hampir lupa dengan dua hal. Yang pertama, tentang _notes_ ini dan yang kedua, keberaniannya tidak lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

* * *

Hujan telah berhenti sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, bertepatan dengan matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat dan toko bunga mereka yang sudah sepi. Subin tersenyum senang dan menuliskan beberapa bait penutup di catatan bunga hari ini sebelum merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lelah seraya berjalan menghampiri Sejun yang tengah menata vas kosong di bagian depan dekat kaca yang menghadap ke arah luar.

“Kakak, butuh bantuan?”

Sejun menoleh dan terkekeh pelan sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusak surai gelap lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. “Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Hari ini mau makan malam dimana?”

Subin memajukan sedikit bibirnya seraya menggulirkan bola matanya, menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk berpikir. “Mm, kurasa sesuatu yang panas dan pedas cocok untuk makan malam hari ini,” Ia menatap Sejun. “Kedai ramen seperti biasanya, _call?_ ”

“ _Call!_ ”

Mereka tertawa bersamaan sebelum kembali sibuk untuk merapikan toko mereka yang telah tutup. Subin melepas apronnya dan detik itu, Sejun menyadari ada sesuatu di apron yang dipakai oleh Subin. “Hei, tunggu.” Sejun menahan bahu Subin agar lelaki itu tidak bergerak lagi sembari meraih benda yang menempel, tetapi nyaris terlepas di dekat kantung apron itu. “Ada _notes_ yang menempel di sini, Sub.”

“Eh?” Subin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Sejun yang tengah membaca isi _notes_ itu.

**_Senang bertemu denganmu._ **

Lelaki yang lebih tua lekas mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan melirik ke arah Subin yang tampak terkejut. “Kurasa kamu sudah semakin besar, ya. Penggemar rahasia, eh?” Wajah Subin merah padam, tangannya mengepal untuk memukul pelan bahu Sejun. “Mana aku tahu, lagipula memang aku sudah besar!”

Keduanya sibuk dengan pertengkaran kecil yang diselingi oleh gelak tawa, melupakan sejenak tugas mereka untuk merapikan toko bunga ini. Tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melihat ke arah luar kaca, tepatnya di kafe seberang jalan yang terdapat beberapa orang tengah duduk bersantai menikmati senja dan kopi.

_Cih, akrab sekali mereka?!_ , batin seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak memiliki niatan untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari toko bunga yang telah tutup itu. Kopi yang dipesannya bahkan sudah tidak panas lagi.

* * *

Subin melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang pelanggan ke sekian yang datang ke toko bunganya pada siang hari ini. Kedua netra cokelatnya bergerak untuk melihat ke arah kalender yang berada di atas meja tidak jauh darinya. _Oh, pantas saja ramai. Sebentar lagi valentine, ya..._

“Sebentar lagi _valentine_ , ya?”

Subin terkejut dan sontak menoleh, mendapati Sejun telah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dan memandangi kalender di atas meja. “Tadi ada yang pesan buket bunga besar untuk hadiah kejutan. Orang-orang itu manis, ya.” ucap Sejun setelah menarik satu kursi di sebelah Subin. Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu kini menopang dagunya sendiri dengan kedua tangan di atas meja kasir. “Manis karena mereka memberikan bunga kepada orang yang mereka sayangi.”

“Kamu mau bunga?”

Mendengar pertanyaan Sejun, Subin mendengus pelan dan sukses mengundang tawa dari lelaki di sebelahnya itu. “Kakak setiap tahun menanyakan itu sementara aku sendiri selalu dikelilingi bunga hingga detik ini. Tidak perlu diberi juga aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri bahkan lebih dari satu tangkai.”

“Konklusinya?”

“Tidak, terimakasih.”

Sejun baru saja akan mulai berdebat dengan Subin ketika lelaki itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek, tetapi sayang sekali (untungnya!) pintu toko bunga mereka terbuka kembali. Keduanya segera menyambut calon pelanggan mereka yang kesekian pada hari ini. Subin mengangkat satu alisnya ketika Ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok tinggi yang memakai baju serba hitam, termasuk dengan topi dan masker yang dipakainya. Namun, Subin segera menepis pikiran itu dan tersenyum lebar.

“Selamat datang!”

Subin tidak dapat melihat ekspresi lelaki itu, tetapi Ia yakin jika lelaki itu tengah tersenyum karena kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan serupa bulan sabit. “Hai, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Satu buket bunga _hyacinth_ kuning, boleh?”

_Bahkan suaranya terdengar familiar_ , batin Subin sesaat sebelum Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar permintaan sang pembeli. “Ah ya, tentu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan merangkainya untukmu!” Subin membungkukkan badannya sebelum bergegas untuk mengambil bunga yang dimaksud seraya tersenyum senang ketika melihat beberapa pelanggan berdatangan.

Sepasang kakinya dibawa melangkah ke sudut ruangan untuk merangkai bunga yang diminta oleh lelaki tinggi dengan masker hitam tadi. “Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dia tampak seperti orang yang sedang putus cinta.” Gumam Subin seraya melengkungkan bibirnya. Bunga yang berada di genggamannya saat ini memiliki arti cemburu. Menjelang _valentine_ seperti ini tidak sedikit orang yang mencari _hyacinth_ kuning. Biasanya diberikan untuk seseorang yang mereka suka dan orang itu dekat dengan yang lain. Maka, si pemberi bunga mengungkapkan rasa cemburunya dengan _hyacinth_ kuning.

“Sempurna!”

Senyuman manis terulas di wajahnya tepat ketika selesai merangkai bunga. Subin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat lelaki tadi masih menunggunya tidak jauh dari sana. Ia lekas beranjak dan melangkah mendekati lelaki itu. “Tuan, aku sudah menyelesaikan buketnya. Apakah Tuan menyukainya?”

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berdeham. Subin yang menyadari itu mengambil satu langkah mendekat dan memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya dengan jelas. Pada menit berikutnya, lelaki itu mengangguk serta berkata jika Ia akan membayarnya sebelum pergi dari sini. Keduanya melangkah menuju meja kasir untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran. Tadinya, Subin ingin membuka sedikit obrolan tentang buket bunga _hyacinth_ kuning itu, tetapi karena lelaki itu memakai masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, Subin tidak dapat menebak dengan jelas ekspresi lelaki itu sehingga Subin mengurungkan niatnya.

“Kamu merangkainya dengan sangat cantik. Terimakasih, Subin.” Ucap lelaki itu sebelum melangkah dengan cepat dengan sebuket _hyacinth_ kuning di tangannya.

Subin tersenyum untuk membalasnya, “Sampai jumpa, Tuan―eh?” Senyuman itu mendadak luntur, tergantikan dengan ekspresi wajah penuh tanya. “Dia tahu namaku?!” Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas dengan kecewa ketika menyadari jika lelaki itu telah hilang di balik pintu.

“Siapa yang tahu namamu?”

Nyaris saja Subin menjerit karena terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sejun muncul di sampingnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang konyol. “Kakak ini sengaja ya membuatku terkejut?!” Subin mengomel dan Sejun hanya tertawa seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di balik kasir, meraih buku catatan serta pulpen untuk mulai menulis. “Tidak sama sekali, Subin. Sekarang katakan, ada apa dengan wajahmu yang tampak bingung itu.”

Helaan nafas panjang, Sejun menoleh dan mendapati Subin yang memajukan bibirnya, kebiasaan kecil yang dilakukannya ketika sedang kesal atau bingung. “Pembeli yang tadi, yang tinggi dan pakai masker. Dia menyebut namaku. _‘Terimakasih, Subin.’_ Begitu katanya tadi.”

“Kamu mengenalnya?”

Subin menggeleng, sebelum ikut mendudukkan dirinya ketika menyadari jika semua pembeli telah menyelesaikan urusan mereka di sini. “Tidak. Makanya aku bingung. Kupikir aku salah dengar, tapi aku yakin sekali jika dia menyebut namaku.” Sejun mengetuk meja kasir dengan jemarinya, mulai memikirkan sesuatu dan menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melihat ke segala arah sebelum alisnya terangkat ketika Ia menyadari sesuatu.

“Subin,”

“Mm?”

Tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai saku apron yang dikenakan oleh Subin, mengambil satu lembar kertas _notes_ kecil yang sama dengan kemarin. “ _Well_ , kurasa penggemar rahasiamu itu benar-benar ada dan dia datang hari ini.”

Sepasang mata Subin melebar tidak percaya, menyambar _notes_ kecil itu dari tangan Sejun dan membaca tulisan di atasnya.

**_Lelaki berambut hitam itu kekasihmu, ya?_ **

Detik itu, sepasang mata Subin dan Sejun bertemu sesaat sebelum tawa keduanya pecah, Subin memukuli lengan Sejun pelan. “Aduh, bagaimana aku menjawabnya, ya?”

“Sepertinya aku besok harus memasang _banner_ kecil di depan bertuliskan _Sejun tidak suka anak kecil_ supaya penggemar rahasiamu tidak cemburu dan menerka-nerka seperti itu.” ujar Sejun yang mengundang lebih banyak pukulan kecil di lengannya. “Aku bukan anak kecil, kakak! Serius, aku jadi pusing. Dari mana datangnya _penggemar rahasia_ seperti ini? Kurasa aku tidak terlalu punya banyak teman.”

Anggukan setuju datang dari Sejun sebelum Ia menopang dagunya sendiri dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. “Mungkin, kau bertemu seseorang akhir-akhir ini dan tidak disangka, dia menyukaimu?”

“Mustahil.” Subin berkilah seraya menghela nafas panjang yang disambut kekehan pelan dari Sejun. “ _Who knows_? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia. Aku akan menunggu sampai _valentine_ tiba. Mari kita lihat apakah ada yang mengajakmu kencan atau tidak.” Ucap Sejun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dan besok adalah _valentine_ , Subin dan Sejun semakin sibuk oleh pesanan bunga oleh para pelanggan, sampai-sampai mereka harus menambah satu pekerja ekstra untuk mengantarkan pesanan bunga.

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Subin merasa tidak fokus. Lebih tepatnya beberapa hari ini. Karena toko kecil di sudut jalan miliknya ini dipenuhi oleh pembeli yang silih berganti, Subin tidak begitu memperhatikan siapa saja yang datang. Namun, _notes_ kecil itu masih ditemukan di saku apron miliknya. Subin sama sekali tidak keberatan, tetapi ucapan Sejun beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya sedikit _overthinking_.

_“Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu bukan orang?”_

Menakutkan.

Pada menit selanjutnya, Subin tersentak oleh dering telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya dan Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat nama _Kak Seungwoo_ terpampang jelas di layarnya. Subin segera menggeser layarnya untuk mengangkat telepon. “Halo, Kak?”

_“Subin, kamu di sana?”_

“Iya, Kak. Aku ada di toko. Kakak butuh sesuatu?”

_“Err, ya. Jadi begini, aku butuh bunga yang cocok untuk Seungsik. Apapun, yang artinya bagus dan selain mawar merah karena kurasa itu sudah terlalu biasa?”_

Subin tersenyum dan mengangguk, walaupun Ia tahu Seungwoo tidak akan melihatnya. “Baiklah, sepertinya aku tahu bunga apa yang cocok untuk Kak Seungsik. Aku akan merangkaikannya untukmu. Tapi, sepertinya besok?”

_“Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengambilnya besok,”_ jawab Seungwoo dengan nada senang sebelum Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. _“Sebenarnya aku menyuruh Byungchan untuk menanyakannya kepadamu karena beberapa hari ini dia ke toko milikmu. Dia selalu pulang membawa bunga dari tempatmu, tapi selalu bilang lupa untuk bertanya. Menyebalkan.”_

“Eh, Byungchan?”

_“Iya, kamu bertemu dengannya saat mengantarkan bunga untuk pernikahanku seminggu yang lalu, ‘kan? Kamu tidak mengenalnya?”_

Hening sejenak. Subin menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melihat ke segala arah, mencoba untuk mengingat. "Oh, aku ingat!” Senyuman lebar terulas di wajahnya ketika satu kejadian melintas di ingatannya pada detik itu. Kembali mencoba memutar otaknya, mengingat apakah memang Byungchan yang ditemuinya saat itu mengunjungi toko bunga miliknya. Sosok tinggi dengan lesung pipi di wajahnya dan ekspresi kebingungan sebelum akhirnya meminta bantuan untuk memilih bunga muncul di kepala Subin. “Uh, aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia datang beberapa hari yang lalu saat hujan.”

_“Saat hujan, ya?”_

“Iya, seingatku saat itu dia sedang mencari bunga. Setelahnya, aku tidak ingat jika dia datang ke sini. Mungkin, Kak Sejun yang melayaninya?” Ucap Subin dengan nada yang tidak yakin. Seungwoo hanya berdeham dari sambungan telepon. _“Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin, hari ini dia akan datang lagi. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya ya, Subin. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sejun. Terimakasih!”_

“Mm, sampai jumpa!”

Subin mencoba untuk kembali mengingat-ingat kedatangan Byungchan ke tokonya selama hampir satu minggu terakhir dan nihil. Rasanya, Subin hanya bertemu dengan lelaki tinggi itu satu kali selama satu minggu terakhir ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Penasaran, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa diajak diskusi. Sejun sedang mengantarkan bunga sekaligus membeli makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

Otaknya masih berputar, sedikit dipaksa untuk mengingat bunga apa yang Byungchan beli selama satu minggu terakhir dan kapan Ia datang kemari. Namun, hal yang terlintas di dalam ingatannya hanyalah enam hari yang lalu, saat hujan deras, dan bunga _chamomile_ serta _peony_. Lagi-lagi, Subin melamun dan dikejutkan dengan lonceng kecil yang berbunyi nyaring di pintu toko bunganya, menandakan seseorang datang.

Subin mendadak gugup karena sosok yang sejak tadi berada di pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyuman tipis. Oh, lihat lesung pipinya itu. Mustahil jika tidak ada orang yang terhipnotis dengan wajahnya itu walaupun hanya satu detik.

“S-selamat datang!”

_Sial, kenapa aku gugup?!_

Lagi-lagi, Byungchan tersenyum seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum kembali menatap lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. “Terimakasih. Selamat siang, Subin?” Si pemilik nama itu mengangguk pelan ketika Byungchan merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. “Selamat siang, Tuan.”

“Jangan terlalu formal begitu,” Byungchan terkekeh sebelum mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, kemudian Ia menyodorkan salah satu _cup_ yang berada di tangannya. Subin baru menyadari hal itu, Byungchan membawa dua _cup_ minuman hangat. Tangannya terjulur untuk menerima minuman itu dengan malu-malu. “Aku jadi merepotkan, tapi terimakasih banyak, Kak!”

Byungchan terkekeh hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit, “Kak Seungwoo pasti telah menghubungimu, ya?”

Subin mengangguk dengan semangat seraya menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya, mempersilakan Byungchan untuk duduk. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu segera duduk dan berdeham untuk memecah keheningan sesaat. Subin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mulai berbicara dengan lelaki itu. “Iya, Kak Seungwoo memintaku merangkai bunga untuk Kak Seungsik. Apapun yang artinya bagus selain mawar merah. Kurasa aku akan merangkai bunga matahari karena itu cocok dengan Kak Seungsik. Artinya setia karena bunga matahari selalu menghadap ke arah matahari.”

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat raut antusias dari Byungchan yang mendengarkan perkataannya dengan seksama seraya meneguk cokelat hangatnya (sudah tidak panas lagi). “Kedengarannya menarik. Akhir-akhir ini aku belajar banyak bahasa bunga.” Ucap Byungchan.

Tiba-tiba, Subin teringat perkataan Seungwoo di telepon tadi tentang Byungchan yang selalu datang dalam satu minggu terakhir di toko bunga miliknya ini dan Ia tidak menyadari apapun. “Aku senang mendengarnya. Jarang ada orang yang tahu banyak bahasa bunga,” Subin tersenyum tipis seraya menimang-nimang sesaat. Haruskah Ia bertanya atau tenggelam dalam rasa penasarannya?

“Kak, mm. Aku boleh bertanya?”

“Tentu saja. Ada apa?”

“Kak Seungwoo bilang jika kakak datang ke sini selama beberapa hari terakhir, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. Apakah kakak dibantu oleh Kak Sejun untuk memilih bunga saat kemari?”

Detik selanjutnya, Subin terlihat panik dan buru-buru memberikan selembar tisu pada Byungchan yang tersedak minumannya sendiri. “Uh, maaf. Aku membuatmu terkejut, ya?” tanya Subin dengan khawatir. Byungchan lekas menggelengkan kepalanya dan menerima selembar tisu yang diberikan oleh Subin. “Tidak, tidak. Terimakasih. Maaf, aku hanya kurang berhati-hati tadi.”

Subin merasa sedikit lega dan tersenyum kikuk sebelum menoleh ke arah pintu yang berbunyi, mendapati Sejun yang baru saja datang dengan kantung berisi makan siang mereka. “Oh, selamat siang, Byungchan! Subin, aku membelikan _dumpling_ untukmu.” Byungchan tersenyum lebar seraya membalas sapaan Sejun.

_Kak Sejun mengenalnya, ya?!_

Pertanyaan yang berada di dalam kepalanya semakin banyak sebelum Ia menyadari jika Byungchan bangkit dari kursinya dan Subin mendongak untuk menatap lelaki itu. “Sepertinya aku harus juga harus makan siang sebelum terlambat. Terimakasih, ya! Maaf jika aku merepotkan.”

“Ah, tidak sama sekali. Sepertinya aku yang merepotkan. Terimakasih cokelat hangatnya!” Subin turut beranjak dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk berterimakasih.

Byungchan hanya mengangguk sebelum tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam saku _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. “Oh iya, bisa bantu aku untuk ini besok? Aku akan mengambilnya sebelum Kak Seungwoo datang, mungkin. Sampai jumpa!”

Lelaki tinggi itu segera mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari toko bunga milik Subin dengan cepat, sementara Subin perlahan meraih selembar _notes_ kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja kasir di hadapannya.

**_Satu buket mawar ungu untuk valentine besok._ **

Dahi Subin berkerut ketika Ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka laci meja dan mendapati enam _notes_ kecil yang sama dengan yang berada di genggamannya saat ini, begitupun tulisannya.

Dan _hoodie_ hitam yang dikenakan Byungchan tadi...?

“Kamu baru menyadarinya, ya? Ternyata kamu benar-benar masih kecil.”

“Apa?!”

* * *

Byungchan tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi, untungnya Ia mengenakan masker berwarna hitam sekarang sehingga orang-orang yang ditemuinya di jalan tidak perlu sibuk bertanya-tanya di dalam hati mengapa Ia tersenyum lebar selama kakinya terus melangkah ke arah toko bunga di sudut jalan.

Beberapa meter sebelum Ia sampai tepat di hadapan toko itu, Byungchan sedikit melihat ke arah dalam dan mendapati tiga orang yang sedang mengambil buket bunga mereka. Sempurna. Tidak terlalu ramai. Byungchan melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghela nafas panjang untuk meyakinkan dirinya, lalu meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

“Selamat datang!”

Suara itu. Suara ceria milik Subin, kemudian kedua netranya lekas menatap lelaki yang berdiri di balik meja kasir. Wajah Subin tampak memerah ketika menyadari Byungchan yang datang. Dengan _hoodie_ dan masker berwarna hitam.

“Terimakasih, nona. Sampai jumpa!” Subin membungkukkan badannya kepada pelanggan terakhir yang keluar. Byungchan menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendengar suara Subin yang sedikit bergetar gugup. Tidak fokus, eh?

Byungchan menurunkan maskernya, memamerkan senyum serta lesung pipi yang berada di wajahnya seraya melangkah mendekati Subin. Mendapati dua buket yang terletak di dekat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Buket bunga matahari milik Seungwoo dan buket bunga mawar, _miliknya_. “Selamat pagi, Subin.”

“Selamat pagi, Kak Byungchan.” Subin tersenyum, berusaha untuk sedikit menghindari tatapan mata Byungchan karena Ia tidak ingin lelaki itu menyadari semburat merah yang berada di wajahnya telah merambat hingga telinga. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari dalam perutnya. Rasanya aneh, tetapi menyenangkan.

Lelaki dengan lesung pipi di wajahnya itu terkekeh perlahan ketika menyadari rona merah di wajah Subin dan menatap wajah manis itu lebih lama sebelum Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh buket bunga matahari milik Seungwoo. “Oh ya, sepertinya Kak Seungwoo akan kemari pukul sepuluh,” Byungchan melirik jam tangannya. “Sekitar lima belas menit lagi untuk mengambil bunga ini.”

Subin mengangguk, “Iya, Kak Seungwoo sempat mengirimiku pesan tadi. Terimakasih!” Tanganya terjulur untuk meraih buket bunga mawar ungu yang berada di sebelah buket bunga matahari dan memberikannya pada Byungchan. “Ini, mawar ungu yang kakak pesan kemarin.”

Byungchan tersenyum seraya menyentuh tangan Subin, meminta lelaki itu untuk menggenggam buket bunganya dengan lebih erat secara tidak langsung. “Apa arti mawar ungu?” tanyanya seraya menatap Subin. Yang ditanya secara tiba-tiba itu lekas membalas tatapan Byungchan. “Mawar ungu artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama.”

Senyumannya semakin lebar, membuat cekungan di pipinya tampak semakin jelas bersamaan dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Byungchan mendorong buket bunga yang berada di genggaman Subin hinga menyentuh dada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. “Untukmu. Dari aku.”

“Eh?”

“Kurasa Kak Sejun akan kembali sebentar lagi setelah mengantarkan bunga dan Kak Seungwoo juga.” Byungchan mengambil sesuatu di balik saku _hoodie_ hitamnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Subin. Sebatang cokelat dengan _notes_ kecil yang melekat di atasnya.

**_Mau berkencan denganku?_ **

Rasanya Subin akan menangis detik itu karena semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Namun, kemudian Ia memeluk buket bunga mawar ungu itu sebelum meraih cokelat yang diletakkan Byungchan di atas meja kasir seraya mengangguk dengan cepat, bahkan Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menyetujui ajakan Byungchan.

Byungchan merasa Ia adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia ini.


End file.
